


Supergirl Pokes the Luthor

by mountainwxlf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex teasing Kara about her crush on Lena, F/F, Kara thinks Lena knows she's Supergirl, Kara tries to tell Lena she's Supergirl, SuperCorp, humor fic, lena doesn't know kara is supergirl, most people wouldn't touch a luthor with a ten-foot pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainwxlf/pseuds/mountainwxlf
Summary: Supergirl pokes Lena Luthor with a ten-foot pole





	Supergirl Pokes the Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as fast as I could and I don't have any betas so my apologies
> 
> send me prompts if you'd like on lena-el-luthor.tumblr.com

Lena has to know.  She’s the CEO of L-Corp at 24, not to mention a genius in biochemistry and all things business.  Rao, the girl tried to cure cancer at 15!  Kara’s pretty sure that through Lena’s lead, L-Corp could dictate the direction of global scientific and technological advancement.  And she’s such a wonderful person, despite her tendency to consume the devil’s lettuce.  She’s gracefully turning Luthor Corp around from its past “murdering, world domination” direction to the profound global transformation promise of L-Corp.

Kara’s getting out of track here.  The point is Lena is smart and she’s going to find out eventually.  And the truth is, keeping the secret from Lena is just drowning Kara in guilt.  Kara has developed a streak of cancelled lunch and dinners with Lena.  _Kara_ kept cancelling on the CEO of L-Corp like she’s the one with board meetings and press conferences and R&D projects.  Not that Lena has ever made her feel guilty about cancelling on her.  In fact, she’s been entirely too graceful about it.  Kara can’t help but remember that Lena has openly told her that she’s “her only friend in National City” and “most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole”.  It’s just rude how people presume that Lena is a bad person based solely on her last name, only jerkfaces would do that.  Kara would gladly touch Lena all over, all day and all night, it’s an honor and a privilege to be her friend.

“Kara, would you stop pacing?  You’re wearing down the concrete floor.” Alex says, doing her signature hands-on-hips pose.  Alex is right, as always.  Plus, Supergirl nervously pacing in the DEO must be worrying a few agents.  “What’s causing your crinkle this time?”

Kara swats away her sister’s hand before she could boop the said crinkle.  She sighs, “I think I should tell Lena that I’m Supergirl.” She flinches for the expected lecture from her sister- who she adores and loves, Kara tries to remind herself - but nothing comes.

Instead, Alex is pursing her lips and nodding like she’s considering the idea.  “You should.” Alex says simply, and Kara can’t help her jaw from dropping and staring at her sister like she grew an extra head.

“What?!” Alex just stares at her like Kara coming out to Lena isn’t at all shocking.  

“Lena has helped you plenty of times as both Kara and Supergirl.  She obviously adores you, and she’s earned my trust a long time ago, thanks to you not shutting up about her.” Alex has obviously gone crazy.  She doesn’t talk about Lena that much.  “Honestly, I think you might be crushing on that poor little Luthor.”

Kara can feel herself blushing and Alex smirks like she just hit the sister-teasing jackpot.  “I don’t-” Kara starts gesticulating wildly but her cheeks feel hot and she can’t imagine how red she is right now.

“Oh Alex,” Alex clutches at her chest as a poor imitation of her, “how is it possible for Lena to be this pretty?”  Alex keeps going before Kara could deny her accusations, “Alex, her eyes are two different hues, do you think she has magical powers?”

“Alex, did you see how good Lena looked in her tactical gear when she helped me take down that rogue alien?”

“Alex, I looked into her eyes!”

“Alex, Lena smelled like cinnamon today and it made me think of Cinnabon.  I could just eat her.”

“Alex, stop!” Kara warns, but it just encourages her sister further and she starts walking around dramatically and posing like a gushing maiden.

“Oh, Alex! ‘Tis but thy name that is my enemy! Luthor is nor hand, nor foot!”  Kara starts chasing her sister at that and the two start running around in the DEO like children. 

“Oh-“ Alex bumps into J’onn and the two sisters immediately try to look as nonchalant as they could.

“Agent Danvers.”, J’onn says to Alex.  Alex’s earlier enjoyment from teasing her is not visible anymore and Kara mentally applauds her sister’s poker face.

“Director J’onzz.” Alex replies easily.

J’onn turns to look at her now, “Supergirl.”

“J’onn.” She replies with a tiny squeal.

He goes back his way and Kara thanks Rao that J’onn didn’t hear about her dilemma.  Or her crush.  Kara glares at her sister but Alex gestures that J’onn is still within ear-shot.

J’onn turns around before finally exiting the area and shouts “You should tell her!”  Alex starts cackling at that and Kara starts blushing all over again.

“I’ll go get you a copy of the non-disclosure agreement.” Alex says before she starts jogging towards HR, not even holding back her laughter.

 

x x x x x

 

It has been 2 weeks since Kara got the approval to reveal her secret to Lena.  The NDA is all wrinkled now, taking shelter in her purse, then her desk at CatCo., then tucked in her boots when she’s in her suit.  It’s not that she’s nervous to tell Lena about her alter ego.  It’s just that it has to be the perfect.  This is a pretty big deal, it’s not as simple as her telling Lena that she actually hates the healthy food that Lena loves so much and she just pretends to like them so she could spend time with the CEO.  Plus, whenever Kara tells Lena that she has to talk to her, Lena’s face falls like she thinks Kara is about to end their friendship.

Plus, Lena’s eyes are very distracting.

And pretty.

Kara has been out of her mind trying to think of ways to tell Lena.  How do you tell your friend ~~that you have a crush on her~~ that your families are mortal rivals and, oh, her cousin put her brother in jail.  And because of how distracted she is, Supergirl finds herself next to a knocked-down street lamp.  She had crashed into it when the alien she’s fighting took advantage of her preoccupied mind and landed a blow on her.  Supergirl does not like destruction of public property.  She gets up again and decks the alien so hard, it loses its consciousness in a snap.

“That’s it,” Kara says to herself, “I’m telling her now.” 

The DEO agents start rolling in to collect the alien and put them in lock-up.  Kara once again examines the damage of the battle and she’s thankful that it’s just the street lamp.  It’s so pretty and it holds together the aesthetic of the block.  And it must have been expensive - it’s like ten feet! 

That’s when she gets her brilliant idea.

She picks up the pole and shouts “I’ll take care of this” to the agents watching her.  Kara is actually late for lunch with Lena so she knows exactly where the CEO would be waiting.  Without much thought, Kara starts flying in the direction of the CEO, the pole on her right hand held like a spear.  She spots Lena looking elegant outside the restaurant they were supposed to get lunch and lands about a block away so as to not startle the Luthor. 

Kara is so excited to finally tell Lena that she’s Supergirl, she forgets to hold the pole in a non-threatening way as she starts to jog to her. 

That’s when Lena spots her.  Supergirl, full smile on her face like she’s about to do something freeing, running towards her with a spear on hand.  _Oh my god_ , Lena thinks, _this Luthor is about to get kebabbed by a Super._ So she starts running.  Lena doesn’t like running but that’s something she’s willing to let go of during this unexpected predicament.

“Lena, stop running!” Kara shouts as she trails behind the young Luthor.

“I’m not about to make this easy on you!” Lena shouts back.

Kara thinks Lena definitely knows that she’s Supergirl and is trying her best to live in denial.  “This is something I have to do.  Alex and J’onn even approved it!”

Lena freaks out further at the thought of Kara’s sister actually agreed to this.  Most of the assassins that are sent to get her prefer to do things a little more discreet.  “You, know most people don’t come at me like this.” she quips without looking back.

“You know I’m not like most people.” Lena thinks of the one person who is decidedly _not like most people._ “Lena, I’m Supergirl, but carrying around a ten-foot pole gets tiring.  And I’m hungry, plus you know my lunch break isn’t that long.”

“You’re not the only one getting tired, Supergirl” Lena says in harsh breaths, she definitely doesn’t like running.

“What, the devil’s lettuce not keeping you fit?” Lena freezes.  _The devil’s lettuce?_ There’s only one person Lena knows who calls it that.  Lena turns around, realization dawning on her.  _Not like most people. Ten-foot pole. Short lunch break… HUNGRY?_

Supergirl finally catches up to her, “Boop.” She smiles when the end of the pole gently pokes Lena’s arm.

“Huh,” Lena gasps, “Kara?!?”


End file.
